Shingami! The 11th Division Takes a Seat
Chapter 1: Hayaisaru's Past, He reveals his Grudge As Hayaisaru and Kin were at a cafe in Karakura Town, Kin looked up. "Its amazing you know" she said placing her cup down. "What do you mean" Hayaisaru leaning back. "Its amazing that your skills rival that of a Captain" said Kin. "I wouldn't be surpirsed if the Commander offered you a position" she continued. "To bad, I will probably turn it down" said Hayaisaru with a stern tone. "Why, being a member of the Gotei 13 is a Prestige" Kin called. She was standing and ranting towards Hayaisaru who waved his hand in a downward fashion. "Sit down your attracting attention" he said. She plopped into her chair and folded her arms. "Before arguing want to atleast know why" he said. "Fine then, why wouldn't you want to join the Gotei 13." she said with a sarcastic tone. "At birth, I almost died. My father was a Shinigami who married a Human Woman. Inorder to resuce my soul, he trasmitted his Shingami powers to me." said Hayaisaru glancing downward. "So?, then why won't you join the Gotei" said Kin. "My father was exectued by his own Sqaud. They said it was an illegal and inapproriate act. They made him commit Seppuku" he finished standing up and pulling out his wallet. He pulled out a picture of his parents, holding a young Hayaisaru. "You all looked so happy" said Kin touching the face of Hayaisaru's mother. "What happened to your mother" she asked. "Two years after my fathers death, she got sick. She died and I was put into a foster home." he said. Meanwhile a large portal was opening by the river in Karakura. Two figures stepped out in shingami uniforms. "Ready Haku" said one. "Can't wait to meet the guy thats been taking down the Espada" said Haku with a laugh. Chapter 2: Haku Kishibu and Gin Yobirin, 11th Division's Fiercest As the two Shingami walked through the streets, Haku was ranting on and on. "Man I can't wait to fight this guy. I wonder if he knows Shikai" called Haku. "Calm down Aniki" said Gin waving his hand. "Were not even sure if he wants to Fight you" continued Gin. "If he doesn't wanna fight me, he is going to have to fight me." said Haku with a fighting and stern face. Suddenly, infront of Haku and Gin were two others in Shingami uniform. It was Hayaisaru and Kin, holding put there Zanpakuto. "Oh great" said Kin slumping her Zanpakuto. "What, who are they" said Hayaisaru. "There not arrancar, just two annoying Shinigami" said Kin. "Oh" said Hayaisaru looking at the two. "Your name is Hayaisaru" said Haku walking closer. "Yes, why?" said Hayaisaru as a blade swung at him. He quickly blocked it, and saw as Haku was attacking him. "Whats your problem" called Hayaisaru. "I wanna fight you" said Haku. Haku jumped back and took an offensive position. Hayaisaru widened his eyes, and also took a fighting stance. Haku jumped forward and sliced at Hayaisaru only to have him disappear in a smoky blast. He reappeared above and jumped down. "Ha!" he called as the blade dealt a gash into Haku's arm. Haku fell to one knee and became to whimper... "Had enought, Haku Kisibu" said Hayaisaru placing his sword to Haku's back. "HA" called Haku jumping back and grabbing Hayaisaru's sword. Even as his blood dripped from his palm, he held onto the blade tightly. "Your hell of a fun opponent" called Haku jumping back. "Lets end it here" he said as he shortened his smile. "This is odd" said Gin who was next to Kin. "What?" asked Kin. "Haku never gives up, only when he knows that he will loose for no reason" said Gin. "I see" thought Kin. As Haku and Hayaisaru withdrew their Zanpakuto, Hayaisaru called out "Your pretty good, Haku". "As if your any better" he muttered. Chapter 3: Here he comes, Rugido Acuatio As the four of them, Haku, Kin, Hayaisaru and Gin sat at the table in Hayaisaru's apartment, Gins spoke up. "From the reportys Kin sent, you defeated the Espada Halcón Gobernar and you Kin, defated the Espada Fuerza Clavar." said Gin writing on a note pad. "Well" muttered Kin shifting her eyes. "What do you mean, well" asked Haku. "After the battle, I lost sight of the body" said Kin. "Damn it, does that mean that one of the Espada could be alive" said Hayaisaru standing up. Meanwhile in the Espada Castle, there was a large metal room where the cloaked man was standing. "How is he doing" said the lighter voice. "His blood flow is back to normal, and his vitals are all checked out" said the darker voice. Infront of the cloaked man, was a tall being inside the water tank. "Partir, when will I be ready" said Fuerza floating in the tank. "Who knows, haha" said the darker half of Partir. "I can't wait to get my revenge" said Fuerza smirking. "Calm down Fuerza" called an unknown voice. From the shadow was a tall dark skinned man. "Before you heal, I will kill them" said the man. "Hmph, Rugido" muttered Fuerza as Rugido left the room. "I hope he dies" said the dakrer half of Partir shaking his head. Chapter 5|Chapter 7